


《枉凝眉》4-风涌

by Narcissus_Su



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Su/pseuds/Narcissus_Su





	《枉凝眉》4-风涌

第二天，惠风和畅，暖阳直洒入庭院。景文毓是被侍女唤醒的，纵情一夜后也不免宿醉的头疼，他从床上坐起身来，只发现自己里衣完整的，床榻的一边空空如也，那人什么痕迹也没留下，仿佛春梦了无痕。侍女福了福身，低着头道：“陆老爷知王爷宿醉，命人为王爷特地备好了醒酒汤，王爷用完汤洗漱一番便可用午膳。”  
“那人哪儿去了？”景文毓阖上双目，揉了揉两眉间的印堂穴，颇为不耐地问。  
“回王爷，”那侍女再低了低头，“奴婢卯时初刻便在王爷房外守夜，并未见有任何人进出。”  
“什么？”景文毓停下手中动作，睁开了眼，目光中满是阴翳。  
侍女仍是低头，不再言语。景文毓昨夜虽醉得不浅，但向来也没有失去记忆的酒习，昨夜之事他记得一清二楚，想到玉珩提及陆公馆众侍女小厮皆以欺他为乐，只当这侍女在唬他，于是厉声道：“你最好给我说实话。”  
“王爷息怒，奴婢如何敢诓骗王爷！”对上景文毓眼中一腾迸溅的杀伐之气，那侍女吓得扑腾跪地，但仍强自镇定道：“奴婢未见有人进出王爷房门，千真万确啊！”  
景文毓脸色更是阴了阴，凌厉的线条宛如刀刻般，配上冷黯的神色，更是叫人惊颤。因自己仍处陆玄机府上，不好发作，景文毓稍加思索，压着怒气沉声问道：“昨日在书房院前受鞭笞的那人，你可知叫什么名字？”  
“好像……好像姓玉。其名奴婢实在不知，平日里众人也只叫他……”眼睛提溜一转，侍女心里已是了然个七八分，只是对上景文毓那暴戾汹涌的狠恶目光，说出口的话都哆哆嗦嗦。景文毓厉喝一声：“说！”那侍女吓得磕头拜了一拜，连声道：“兔子，兔子，平日众人都叫他兔子……”

昨夜因醉留宿陆公馆的宾客差不多都已在中堂聚齐，一道告谢过陆玄机之邀后纷纷各自驾上舆车离去了。众宾客走散后，今晨在景文毓房外侍寝的丫头立刻神情恻恻并脚步匆匆地向陆玄机旬休时常常久坐的茶房赶去，两小厮将其拦在房门外：“有何要事？”  
“有的，有的，有要事，就与老爷说是有关宁王之事。”那侍女做急切之色，神神秘秘道。  
一小厮嗤笑一声：“你一丫鬟能知道什么有关宁王的要事？做幌子也须得挑个人信的，否则是要我们通报的人替你挨板子呢？”  
那侍女听得小厮语气中的讥讽，便急道：“昨夜侍寝王爷的，难道还能是你不成？”  
两小厮一听，面面相觑，听着暧昧不清之语，知晓昨日陆老爷大宴宾客，纵饮至深夜，加之这侍女眼看着实有一两分颜色，心里也有七八分猜测，便一人急匆匆敲了房门进去通报陆老爷。留下的另一小厮与侍女大眼瞪小眼，故作姿态地尴尬“咳咳”两声，好声好气地问：“王爷昨夜……与你？”  
那侍女心中很是自得，但面色不着痕迹，只狠瞪他道：“都说是要事，岂是下人能随随便便打听去的？”  
被呛的那小厮还想说些什么，通报的那人却已经回来：“老爷要你进去。”  
侍女便得意一抬头，也没再多瞧人两眼，扭着腰进了茶房。  
不出半日，陆公馆上上下下便已风传了许多宁王爷的风流艳话，虽没什么实据，但众人想的是那样便是那样了，不疑有他；借着王爷的面子，对那侍寝门外的侍女也不得不高看几分：  
“唉唉，你们可曾听说了厢房有一侍女那夜得了宁王爷临幸？”  
“听说是一个叫‘碧晨’的。那夜王爷实在喝多，恰巧她侍寝了，便……”  
“那碧晨可不是要飞上枝头当凤凰了？”  
“王爷么，人家还稀罕这一夜烂账不成？”  
“王爷还能看上个侍女不成？都说小宁王爷未及弱冠已先袭爵，文韬武略，上阵杀敌平定乱羌，英勇功荣，但据说王爷少年时也有那么一阵子流连花柳——京城的不夜宫、长春院暂且不提，单是那西域的美女，啧啧……什么比这好看的花儿王爷没见过？”  
“嗨，我听说他后来倒洁身自好起来，没娶妻纳妾的，也遣散了三两个早先要好过的通房丫鬟，说不定现在是饿得慌。”  
“便就是饿得慌……喝得那么醉，还能人道么？”  
“能不能……人家那可是王爷！”  
几个侍女窃窃私语着，悉悉索索地偷笑。

宁王府坐落之地靠近城东，与城西的陆公馆相去甚远，车马辘辘，脚踏青石板，在京城喧闹的午市中穿行。  
舆车微晃，晃得景文毓因宿醉和纵欲稍微有些胀痛的头更是一片混乱。靠着柔软的苏绣画绸玉垫闭目休憩，脑海中浮现的却全是那人染上情欲时微泛粉红的白脂玉体，点缀其上的两点娇嫩茱萸，动情时水波潋滟的迷离美眸，诱人交缠的朱唇软舌，以及整夜回荡在软罗红帐温柔乡里，那一声声挟着哭腔媚喘的“相公”。细节星星点点，丝丝入扣，叫人光是回想起就不禁血脉偾张。  
打道回府，归至中堂，那姓张的主事便走到身侧，恳切问道：“王爷贵安。昨夜醉酒，今晨可觉有何不适？”便等景文毓坐定后亲自端上醒酒的清茶伺候。  
张主事已至耳顺之年，早先是景文毓母亲虞夫人嫁入宁王府时的陪嫁小厮，因其有一子张忠只大景文毓三四岁，于是景文毓甫一出生便跟随照料着，也算是从小看着景文毓长大，张忠也是景文毓从小的玩伴。景文毓小时候调皮，某次窜到树上，不慎失足掉落，还是张主事扑身当肉垫护着，才没酿成伤势。张氏父子均为人诚厚，可鉴衷肠耿耿，深得宁王和虞夫人信任。是以双亲亡故，景文毓袭爵后，仍将两人留在宁王府上，当心腹用着。  
景文毓接过茶，轻呷一口，沉思片刻便凝目吩咐道：“叫张忠去宫中李乐师那查，查他门下一个姓玉的学徒。”  
“可是善琵琶的李乐师？”  
“是。”景文毓放下茶盏，阖目揉着双眉，想了想又嘱咐了句：“要他机灵点，别太惊动他人。”便轻轻摆手让人退下。

日入时分，陆馆茶房。  
夏末初秋之季，空气中仍然漂浮着丝丝燥热的未褪暑意，天色已经擦黑。门外有丫鬟提了灯碎步走来，对门外小厮轻语道：“夫人叫我来传话，说老爷该到东堂用晚膳了。”  
小厮为难：“自午膳完后，老爷就一直待在茶房内，吩咐不要叫人烦扰。”  
“那么我再向夫人请示？”丫鬟亦面露难色。陆老爷身居朝中重位，思虑繁复；又因当朝圣上近来龙体抱恙，国本却迟迟未立，有人传圣上欲扶皇孙为储嗣，而底下三个亲王连同几个几个稍大的及冠皇孙，关系错综复杂；朝堂更是暗流涌动，如行棋步步皆险，一招不慎即可招致横祸，满盘皆输，叫人不得不思之又思、虑之又虑，老爷常常在茶房静坐半日，家眷下人们也都体谅，不敢冒犯。  
“去罢。”那小厮朝她挥手示意，生怕惊动了门内的老爷，不敢再多言。  
陆玄机正坐在榻上，右手搭着小几，食指不时摩挲茶盏边缘，是思考时的动作。那名唤碧晨的侍女晌午来报时的话语仍然在耳边回响着，没成想昨日筵席竟有意外收获——要说意外倒也不算是意外：自西域凯旋归京后，一向谨言慎行、讳莫如深、如龙伏深潭般仿佛事事了然于胸的宁王，什么腥风血雨不曾见识过，怎么就对书院里挨打的那无足轻重的小倌起了慈心？此前之计虽不能说天衣无缝，但好歹经过了多少茶房日夜苦思的打磨；稍微有些变动也便罢了，宁王这一出，不知是非好坏如何、吉凶利弊又如何？  
最大的变数，当是宁王对这小倌的心思如何。陆玄机呷一口清茶，茶涩无端在口中蔓延，仿佛叹息。照说皇戚权臣，在这朋党勾结的多事之际、犬牙差互的京城朝政中，哪有什么真心可交付，更遑论是一夜春风渡的来历不明之人；但这小宁王爷不近美色已有多时，却独独临幸这小倌，一宿之后没见到人踪影还勃然大怒，到底是冷面王爷动了真情还是恼羞成怒罢了？  
陆玄机不解，最难猜是人心。瞟了一眼窗外，不觉已是暮色四合，也该用晚膳了。轻叹口气，起身离去，只余房内半盏温茶，以及小几上的金兽炉染着将近的袅袅残香。

陆馆东堂。  
各色菜式陈列，陆玄机面色仿若浓云压境，一桌人便跟着静默不语。食至半程，丫鬟女眷都先退下了，桌上只余陆玄机与其长子陆长、次子陆风。子承父业，陆长陆风二人也均已入朝为官、各立门户，只是旬休时回家小住，偶尔同父亲谈论朝堂之事。只稍察言观色，便可知父亲心怀苦闷，还是陆长敢先开口问：“父亲可是遇到了难事？不妨让儿子们替父亲分担罢。”  
陆玄机放下碗筷，叹了口气。左右顾望，其余人都退下了，确实只有两个儿子在旁，便低声将宁王之事告知二子。  
陆风沉思片刻，便道：“恰巧一个月之后便是恭王的生辰。儿有一计，不妨将这小倌作为贺礼送与恭王消遣。恭王其人，自其妻逝后不再续弦，但沾花惹草之事有之。虽不曾听闻有好娈童之风，但喜好听些奏弹，这小倌大有可能得其一时宠爱。恭王寿辰宴，若无他事，小宁王爷是必然要去的，去则必然见到这小倌。若小宁王爷只是乘一时酒性，见了小倌与恭王倒也无妨；若当真对这小倌动了真情，则其必定有些动作，即使当宴不语，过后也会传出些耳闻。”  
陆长补充道：“是了，小倌而已，若恭王不甚喜爱，放了便放了，宁王倒会招来些闲言碎语，于其威信有损；若恭王爱不释手，小宁王与恭王必会产生嫌隙，叔侄不和，为一小倌相争，传出去于其二者皆有不利。”  
“祸水东引，要么相安无事，要么鹬蚌相争，”接着兄长之言，陆风继续道，“于我们而言，不过送走一小倌而已。”  
陆玄机抚颌，表示认同：“养兵千日，用兵一时。”


End file.
